darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Gear Got It
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Nitrogear Goa grumbles out of Polyhex' hangars, cutting magnetic engines so quickly he practically skirts-tumbles the side of the fortress city. No patrol on his schedule. He didn't mind his job. Came to like it, actually. But any Decepticon would get bored repeating the same shift. Seeing the same lack of contacts. And Goa knew all too well what happened when he got bored. (It usually ended with a new paintjob and a processor a notch or two more futzed than before.) (repose) Slipstream comes out of the sky with jet thrusters flaring brightly, she lands near the base and walks toward the doors. Then she spots Goa and corrects her route. "Heya Gooey." Nitrogear happens to be located in the hangar bay as well, and notices Goa and Slipstream there. He's just off from the Repair bay, having completed his tasks. Instead of taking off, he turns his attention towards the two familiar Mechs and walks towards them, calling out greetings. "Greetings, Comrades. Good cycle." Goa spins around on his heel with an in-the-headlights, startled look. Given, he was the one with the headlights. And he should've known better than to think he could sneak past the femme. Nitrogear's sudden, well-timed appearance wasn't helping the whole meek look. "Uh," he blunders, still walking away from Polyhex in the same stride, but backwards. "Hey, guys." Slipstream nods toward the fellow seeker, "Good cycle Nitrogear." she offers. She smiles at Goa's look and chuckles. "And where were you going to try and sneak off to without me knowing hm?" Nitrogear curiously asks, "What are you two doing, Comrades? I have just been done with the Repair bay, myself." Nitrogear didn't mean any aggressiveness by "what are you doing" - it's just his mannerism. From afar, Goa (gooey) prods over the link. Something about unfinished business, and the distinct impression he feels he's on his own in it. "Oh, you know, the usual." He brings one hand to his goatee nervously, then covers up the motion by using those fingers to count on. "Disappear underground, get stupid-overcharged, reappear with my work covered," Goa stops stepping and gives Slipstream a long stare, "Then suffer convenient memory loss about the entire fiasco." He smiles innocently, dropping his arms to his hips. Goa tilts his helmet toward Nitrogear, nodding slowly. "Busy taking bullets, Nitrogear?" Less smile, more smirk. But the tone is friendly. Slipstream cocks her head slightly to the question, "Just off of patrols." she replies, though her optics are firmly upon the backward peddling Goa as she stalks after him. Then a shake of her head, "I am so not covering for your drunkenness if you dare go down there again Gooey." her tone a measured warning not to take her lightly in this. Nitrogear laughs at Goa's question. "Not this time, Comrade Goa. Just off duty myself here, too. I was just about ready to head to Cubicron to grab a drink. Want to join me, Comrades?" Long distance to Goa: Slipstream is not amused right now, that's perfectly clear over the link. Goa is standing still on his feet. His height well serves the illusion that the mech shrinks a little as the femme's approach doesn't falter. Two orange palms face out, yielding-- "Nah, you've seen. I can learn a lesson." He hears Nitrogear and seems oddly tense for a click ... then relaxes. "See, I've got somebody to keep me in line, right?" From afar, Goa (gooey)'s terse, abstracted voice is hued by the memory of a chuckle. Slipstream's wings are at opposition to how they usually lay on her back, held in a tense line straight behind her back. The look she gives Goa is unflinchingly serious, but then the grounder should expect that from her by now. Nitrogear's suggestion though only adds to her annoyance. "The Tina is closer." she states, voice tense. You paged Goa with '' Nitrogear detects Slipstream's uneasiness, and withdraws his offer. "Another time then, Comrades." - Nitrogear isn't THAT dense that he can't pick up on the femme's hint that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go for drinks with Goa. Goa (gooey) pages: He tries to get across his meaning clearer, in more detail, but it's quite possible the mech himself doesn't know what he was going to do. Nonetheless, the thoughts are there. Casing an /establishment/. Digging and searching. Places far from Cubicron, but no specific point. He's just as colorfully tense about visiting that place right now. Goa crosses his arms and shifts his weight, now almost snidely relaxed, onto one leg. His smirk is turned upon Slipstream now. "It's also the Tina. Calm down, Slippatron, I was just going to go stretch the suspension a while. No going crazy." He scratches at one of his cheeks. "Sorry, Nitro. What's with you seekers, anyway? I don't see how you fit in that hovel Cubi calls a bar." Slipstream frowns a bit at Nitrogear, then sighs, "Yes.. please. I really don't need him down there and having to deal with his shift because of it. Only so many missed recharges a femme can take before she cannot take anymore." Her gaze though is firmly on the grounder. Nitrogear says, "I understand. I will let that be between you two then. Do you need an Energon refill, Comrade Slipstream?" Nitrogear drops the drinks subject, and instead asks Slipstream if she needs Energon the only way he knows how - directly." You paged Goa with '' Slipstream glances at Nitrogear as that question, "I do need some energon, just not in the mood for a drink." she states. Goa snorts, typically amused, but with a little harrumph of offense. "I'm not /completely/ without self-control, you know." Then he blinks over at Nitrogear and ... looks confused, particularly about what to do with his face. Both Goa's antennae are quirked out in opposing directions. From afar, Goa (gooey) is strangely silent. Not in a solid way like a firewall. Just blank. Slipstream regards Goa with this look that could kill. "Into the base. Gooey." Goa's cowering is no longer illusory as he sneaks by Slipstream and back into Polyhex' hangar without a word. This was going to take more talking than he liked to rely on, these days ... Slipstream stalks after the grounder, but not closely. She wants to make sure he doesn't try to pull a last minute move and sneak past her somehow. Once the barracks are in sight, she seems a little more relaxed as her wings shift back into normal position. She stops by the cooler to get some energon for herself. Goa wasn't looking behind him, escape attempt or not. Just bee lining straight for his cell of bunks -- Almost in a tantrum, compared to his usual swagger. Slipstream glances at Goa meaningfully. her meaning is clear on this. Drink to her is what you intake in bars that usually isn't healthy for the system if you intake too much of the high grade, or even the low grade. The smaller Decepticon has disappeared into his berth by this point. He tries to make it as clear as possible he's teasing. Being pedantic. But his doubts are just as palpable. Slipstream's sigh is more than coming out of her mouth, it's mental too. Then just for revenge her own firewall snaps up and blocks him out, just to see how he likes it not knowing what she's feeling, thinking.. anything. All the better to walk up on him and take hold of a antennae with a soft grip before she kisses him fiercely on the mouth for a good 10 seconds, before she releases her grip and the kiss simultaneously. Then the wall goes back down, and all he would feel is.. smugness. Goa figured she wouldn't be happy about that. But may as well snark now, and not later, get it out of the system -- ... that wasn't the pattern. That wasn't the pattern at all. <... Slip?> The mech's squawk of protest is, too, a dual thing. He doesn't get the liberty of making much sound, though. Too much seeker in the way. Goa is blindsided, and frozen as such. As soon as he's released, he snaps both antennae vengefully away with a click and a blank, head-tilted stare. Slipstream sits down next to Goa, whether he wants her to or not. She has a smug smile at that looks she gained off of you, frozen as it is. Eventually even the smug ebbs away, replaced by her normal thoughts and feelings - which are still annoyed ever so slightly, but affection as well. From afar, Goa (gooey)'s unclouding. Maybe just a little bit of getting the point, but more likely fear. On the other hand, it may be the simplicity of his concerns, which largely center around figuring out what just happened. Goa looks considerably less amused -- his face harbors the sort of self-reinforcing terror that it's carried before, when something's messed up his CPU. He cautiously draws his legs up around his chassis, no sudden movement, optics squarely on her. As she relaxes, so does he, albeit far more tentatively. And after a click, Goa licks his lips. "Nothing to drink in there," he says, just a tone off of neutral. Slipstream looks at Goa a long quiet moment, the smile becoming a bit of a neutral line now. The silence stretches longer still. Then finally she relents, as if that explains her actions to his attempt to annoy her by pointing out the obvious about liquids. Though that look on his force does worry her, offering him what remains of the cube in her hands, then to his question, Goa blinks, then accepts the offer, taking a slow sip. He had a statistic to keep, after all. "You knew I was kidding about going to Cubi." There he goes with the shift to voice. "So what was it?" Goa seems, after a gulp or two, comfortable enough to flip his antennae out and maybe better hear the response. Slipstream's lips remain neutral, no frown, no smile. Goa tilts his nose-crest up toward Slipstream a little ... then lowers both optic ridges plaintively. He looks away, with an infinitesimal shudder, and makes a point of putting all the worries there. What he needs to do, needs to know. In annotated form, it's a distinctly trapped feeling. Slipstream shifts her position a bit, peering at that look carefully, even as he looks away from her. Again with the unexplained need to know things you won't expand upon. It's been fraying at her for too long, she just made you know it. she asks through the link. Goa's answer is immediate. He swings his legs across her lap, as he picked up the rest, perhaps not in the best frame of mind-- It's clearer that feeling of enclosure has nothing to do with the femme. Slipstream's mind is in a good frame, luckily for you. You'd be right. Crystal City. Particularly what Firestorm remembers of it. The Cubicron tale was a mockery, a very half-hearted throwing off of the scent. He didn't expect it to actually work. Slipstream nods to that, actually half expecting that reply. After her suggesting they check out the library at Crystal City through the computers here at base, it made perfect sense.. even after this amount of time after that original suggestion. Goa wraps his arms and legs over the fuselage in front of him, trying to get as close as he can. Quite a bit clingier than the mech so eager to strike out alone just a short while ago. It would seem that your outburst reminded him how alone he actually is on Cybertron. Goa sighs exhaust along the jet's side. Slipstream softens at the contact, putting her arms around him. Not minding the clinginess one bit. she states firmly over the connection. Goa hooks his chin on the far side of her neck, locking their helmets in an awkward puzzle. So nearby, his spark practically churns in his chest with the words. It takes effort to articulate the words so clearly. He seems just a touch hurt ... Slipstream rests against you just a hint, affirming softly, she pauses at the odd spark churn, then a wave of apology, Goa startles slightly, and unhooks himself from your shoulder to look you in the optics, shifting from one to the other before settling on a dead stare. "You talked to her?" he blurts, sounding ... confused. Confused he hadn't figured it out sooner. He'd been avoiding his sister since it'd been brought to light, the way he thought, the things he'd chased were all so self-centered. So he kept avoiding, taking quiet double shifts. He'd never stopped after he assigned them to himself, cycles and cycles ago. "... did she say anything about it?" Slipstream finds the surprise oddly amusing. Despite his link to his sister AND to herself, he hadn't noticed that the two had talked. She nods her head to him, "Yes, we did. I told her in public so she wouldn't make a scene I thought she would make.. but it never came. She told me 'Welcome to the family'." she whispers softly. She smiles a little at his confusion, amazed really he just was so self centered he missed it entirely. "She's fine with it, with us, just she doesn't want to catch us... you know." Goa blinks to himself. Unmaker's sake, if that's how stupid fear made him... he flutters his optics, then just leaves them dimmed. "You know." He dips in to claim her mouth with a rather vicious kiss. Retributive, most likely -- Antennae angled out so they click against Slipstream's own helmet. Apparently something about that had been holding him back. Slipstream nods a little, "Mm hmm." then a little giggle to that thwack you comment, which is shortly followed by a soft mm as you claim her so viciously. It makes her wings straighten out and quiver behind her.. in fact her whole body does is.. a full length quiver. Retributive or not, she likes it. Even the click of your antennae seem to add to it. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs